


a spy in the afternoon

by glimbows



Series: glimbow week 2020 countdown [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Glimbow Week 2020, also put some respect on frosta’s name she is so underrated, anyway. glimmer is scared of being a mom <3, the levels of fluff in this house..... astronomical, this was quick n fun to write! no beta u have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimbows/pseuds/glimbows
Summary: The King and Queen of Bright Moon have an informative luncheon with the Princess of the Kingdom of Snows.or,Bow can’t help but eavesdrop on a particularly cute conversation between Glimmer and Frosta.(for the glimbow week countdown prompt "pregnancy/parenthood".)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glimbow week 2020 countdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863235
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020 countdown collection





	a spy in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> for the glimbow week countdown prompt "pregnancy / parenting". threw frosta in because goddamnit she’s important, 10/10 one of the best.

“So,” Frosta begins, an eyebrow raised. “How bad do they get?” 

The Queen of Bright Moon looks her up and down before swiping a cupcake from the plate between them, obviously unamused. Frosta isn’t hindered though, and elbows the platter ever closer, egging her on. 

“Isn’t that like, your eighth?” 

Their weekly luncheon schedule had become rather scattered since the news of Glimmer’s pregnancy. Meetings at the usual 1:00 PM on Tuesday slot had been sacrificed for weekly doctor’s visits, which had to be at that specific time for some health related reason Glimmer didn’t fully understand. Angelic pregnancies were apparently more complicated, more reliant on moons and suns and stars and weather than she really cared to get into. 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Glimmer scolds as she bites into the cupcake. “It’s my sixth.” 

The princess was a good sport about it all, opting for tracker pad calls whenever she, with her own work in the Kingdom or Snows, could get the chance. But nothing compared to sitting face to face, even if Frosta was hellbent on teasing the Queen about her cravings. 

“Ooooh, excuse me!” She throws her hands up in mock offense. 

Frosta’s grin still splits across her face when she’s amused. She has retained her youthfulness, even if she’s only nearing her nineteenth birthday. Glimmer has to remind herself that, even after a lifetime of battlefields and coronation balls, nineteen isn’t old. 

“Oh! I meant to tell you earlier, but my doctor cleared me for the Fractal Festival,” 

Frosta nearly spits out her tea. “Really? Glimmer! Ugh, thank the stars! I think I’d lose my mind without you there.” 

Dramatic as always. A prideful smile blooms on Glimmer’s face. “That’s ridiculous. You host every year and you do a wonderful job.” 

“Because you’re there to keep me sane!” Much like its princess, the Kingdom of Snows had, upon its reclamation, slowly started to become more social. The Fractal Festival was the brainchild of Frosta herself, but had only seen the light of day because of the encouragement she had gotten from her fellow alliance members. “Seriously, you know big parties and stuff like that aren’t my strong suit.” 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Glimmer flicks a crumb across the table, causing Frosta to squirm. “You’ve been the backbone of the second largest kingdom in Etheria since you were eleven. It’s hard to find time to socialize even when you’re not the sole ruler.” 

A point that has been proven to her many times over. Glimmer practically bit her advisor’s hand off earlier in the week just to get this lunch meeting penciled in on her official schedule. 

Frosta’s face melts only for a moment as she considers the compliment. Then she shrugs, embarrassed, in an attempt to act like it hadn’t struck her. Glimmer can map out the reaction on the back of her hand. It’s all too familiar to her, a woman who was once also nineteen and praise-seeking. She tells Frosta things she wishes she’d been told. 

“It’s no big deal,” the princess says. “Just promise me you won’t ice skate or anything. I don’t want the with-child Queen of Bright Moon falling and injuring herself on my territory.” 

“Fine, no ice skating. I’ll stand off to the side and freeze to death with a smile on my face.” 

“Perfect!” 

The monarchs clink their teacups together, tapping their pinkies together as they pull away. Frosta suppresses a laugh and shakes her head. 

“No more boring festival talk, though! Seriously, it’s literally all I do with my court. What I wanna know is,” She nods in the direction of Glimmer’s slight baby bump. “Do you think she’s gonna have powers?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Glimmer absentmindedly puts a hand on her abdomen. “I mean, I was still born with them even though my dad is human.” Somewhere on Bow’s tracker pad is a document a mile long detailing every possible power the baby could inherit. From standard teleportation to blinding light manipulation, it was all there, all meticulously kept track of by the father-to-be. “Of course, Bow being a human and me being half means they get considerably more human genes, but...” 

“What if she sneezes glitter? Or- or _teleports_ every time she sneezes?” Frosta shoots. The room grows a tad colder with her laughter. 

“I think you’re trying to scare me. And if you keep going on like that, you will.” 

Frosta shakes her head. “Nope. Just trying to get you to see how _cool_ your baby could be.” 

A beat. Glimmer eyes her suspiciously, unaware if that pun was intentional or not. If it was, she’s going to have to kick her out of the castle. Another beat, this one consisting of trembling lips and escaping giggles. Before either monarch realizes it, they’re attempting to hide their raucous laughter against their palms. Frosta recovers first, only barely, wheezing as she attempts to get out a full sentence. 

“Where the heck is Bow? Did he get lost or something? He missed my pun!” There’s a chair left pushed out beside the Queen, a plate of half-eaten sweets and a crumpled napkin before it on the table. 

“Thank gods he did,” Glimmer puts a hand to her heaving chest. “That was too far up his alley. I can’t handle you guys in the same room together.” But he has been gone now for a good fifteen minutes, which is what prompts her to stand up from the table. Frosta simply pours herself more tea. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine ‘till you and your _hubby_ get back.” 

Glimmer sweeps her skirts in front of her. “You’re insufferable,” A turn of her head, a cheeky smile. She briefly admires every version of Frosta she’s known before coming back to the one currently sitting in front of her. “I’m so proud.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Frosta waves her off. Despite her chilly nature, a warmth prickles in her chest.

The Queen pokes her tongue between her lips in a way most unladylike. Before she can reach the door, however, a smaller voice calls out. 

“You’re the best, Glimmer.”   
  


* * *

_  
“You’re the best, Glimmer.”_

Bow feels his heart surge from where he’s leant against the wall. It’s a statement he agrees with wholeheartedly. 

He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. He doesn’t even really know how a simple gaze in the direction of the girls from the doorway upon his return from the bedroom turned into eavesdropping, but it had. And despite the innocence of the situation, he still feels bad for doing so. He holds his tracker pad under his arm, prepared to enter and catch Frosta up on everything royal baby-related she wants to know— but then his wife gives the cutest giggle he’s ever heard, and he’s back to swooning in his hiding place. 

The sound of heels lightly clacking, getting louder, against the floor snaps him out of his trance. Bow fumbles with the tracker pad, almost dropping it in his rush to make his sudden return look like pure coincidence, but it’s no use. Before he can really comprehend that she’s there, Bow makes direct eye contact with his wife, who gives a slight shriek as they collide. 

“Bow!” Glimmer braces her hands against his chest. “Watch it, you scared me!” 

“I’m sorry!” Tracker pad is slipped back under his arm so he can put his hands over hers. Before he can spit out another apology, Glimmer’s fingers playfully curl into the fabric of his shirt. 

“Where have you been? Frosta and I were starting to think you just didn’t want to eat with us,”

He bites the inside of his mouth. His little white lie skills aren’t the best, and if anyone can see right through him, it’s his wife. “Oh, nah, y’know! I was just ... just—“ 

“Wait a second,” she notices their close proximity to the doorway. Damnit. “Were you spying on us?” 

“No!” Yes, and she knows that, so he spares himself any further analysis. “I mean— _yes_ , but I didn’t mean to! I went and grabbed my tracker pad like I said I was gonna and then, when I came back, I saw how happy you and Frosta were from the doorway and heard a little bit of your conversation and then I just ... I don’t know when it turned into spying, but it did.” 

He lapses into silence, expecting Glimmer to comment, to call him dumb or something as if they were still teenagers doing something rightfully stupid. But she only laughs, giving him another taste of that sugary giggle. 

“We were just sitting there, Bow.” Their fingers intertwine absentmindedly. “What’s the big deal?” 

“It was just... cute.” 

And nice to see her so relaxed. And oddly strange to think that, over the past few months, he’s started to see his wife’s relationship with Frosta a bit differently. Something about the perpetual hand she keeps over her abdomen when she talks to the princess makes him realize all over again just how good Glimmer is with the younger girl. How good she has always been with her, even in the highest of stakes. It’s a quality he hadn’t considered until he started keeping all those pregnancy notes in his tracker pad. 

“You’re going to be a really great mom.” 

“What?” The disbelief in her voice makes him squeeze her hands tighter, presently this time. 

“You just... care a lot. About Frosta. About everything, but it’s different with Frosta.” 

“I love her,” it rolls off her tongue so easily now, a word she was once so fearful of saying. 

Bow nods in earnest. “That’s my point. You support her, encourage her, love her, and I can’t wait to see you love our baby like that.” 

Her lips part, something lingering on them. Between harmless jokes, jabs at teleporting babies and sneezing sparkles, sits a deep-seated fear: she may love her baby, but that doesn’t mean her baby will love her. Glimmer is all too aware of her penchant for messing things up, even when her best intentions are on display. It’s something she tries not to dwell on for the sake of the excited parties that surround her, but the ever-present reminder that is her growing stomach makes her worries impossible to ignore in full. 

Stars, her mother had loved her so much. Glimmer can’t think of anything worse than being stuck raising her teenage self, an outcome that’s probably not present on Bow’s tracker pad list, but always lingers in the back of her mind. 

“I’m scared,” 

Bow immediately wraps an arm around her. “Of what?” 

“Of... letting you down.” A look of confusion crosses his face, but Glimmer continues. “You say that I’m going to be a great mother, but I don’t know if that’s true. Frosta isn’t my baby, Bow. It’s different.” 

“But it’s the same, too,” he implores. “It’s the same love, Glimmer. It’s not just going to disappear. You don’t have to worry about that, or letting me down.” He kisses her forehead. “ _I’m_ proud of _you_.” 

“I just want her to like me,” the Queen whispers. 

“She’ll love you.” And he knows that for a fact. How anyone could not love her is bewildering to him. “You’re the best. Frosta said it herself, remember?” 

Glimmer can’t help but smirk up at him. “You only know that because you were spying on us.” 

“And look at all the good it did,” 

She can’t help but kiss him then, the slight snark in his tone compelling her to pull him down to her level. Despite their place in the open space of the hallway, Bow responds with enthusiasm, his other arm encircling her waist to pull her closer. They stay like that just long enough for Glimmer to realize that, to Frosta, it must look like she’s skipped out on lunch too. The Queen pulls away, only her chuckle between their lips. 

“Frosta thinks you got lost in your own castle.”

“Maybe I did,” He grins, looking in her eyes. “Maybe we both did.” 

Glimmer swats at his chest, the same hand trailing down his arm to link with it. “You know how long it took for me to plan this. Come on, she’s got a lot of puns she wants to tell you.” 

Bow eyes the way her free hand rests on her abdomen before opening the door.

* * *

  
From outside the door, Princess Frosta hears a shout. Two shouts, actually, and both are familiar. She raises an eyebrow, knowing that she could so easily go and interrupt them. 

And reaches for the last cupcake instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> is ANYONE at all shocked that im already a week behind on prompts? idt so 
> 
> make sure to leave a comment if u enjoyed! and find me on tumblr @gllimbow 💜✨


End file.
